User talk:009
I think you need to be careful about upsetting the existing users on this wiki. It isn't fair to simply delete their work, and over 20 people had contributed here over the past year. Please edit the content instead of simply deleting it since it is all relevant to this topic.--Angela (talk) 14:11, 16 October 2006 (UTC) Deletion I must apologise for that, and it won't happen again. I'm glad that you've taken an intrest - in it's first year, this Wiki hasn't been too popular, which is a shame. But together, I'm sure we can increase awareness. As for this black and yellow scheme...I'm not a huge fan of it. Is there any way we can change it back, at least for the time being?--Thefourdotelipsis 01:28, 17 November 2006 (UTC) *I haven't seen it yet (I doesn't come out till December here in Australia...yes, an Australian started a Wiki about a British super-spy who's been everywhere but Australia), but that's why on the James Bond article, I made the point of listing his bio as "Original Film Continuity". Casino Royale is a deliberate re-boot of the franchise, so, unfortunately, we have to have two seperate continuities. But we can still write from an in-universe perspective. As for the original films, several of them allude to being set in the year that they were released. So I suppose we could say, "In 1962, Bond was sent to Kingston, Jamaica to investigate the death of..." Anyway, just my two cents. .. . 22:14, 17 November 2006 (UTC) **And the fact that Tracy's gravestone says 1969. .. . 22:25, 17 November 2006 (UTC) ***Well, I've got all of the original DVD's, and about 5 of the new Ultimate Edition DVDs .. . 22:45, 17 November 2006 (UTC) ****''From Russia With Love, ''OHMSS, The Spy Who Loved Me, The Living Daylights, and Licence to Kill. My favourites. And yes, I can do screen captures. .. . 22:52, 17 November 2006 (UTC) *****Sure, why not. He is my favourite Bond. .. . 23:32, 17 November 2006 (UTC) ******Actually....I can see why the reversed colour scheme works for this Wiki...what with the logo in the corner...you can change it back if you want. .. . 00:02, 18 November 2006 (UTC) *******Really! Well....my name is actually a reference to Star Wars, in which all of the films, bar one, feature a four dot "ellipsis" (mine is a deliberate sic...to help identify me from impersonators). .. . 00:23, 18 November 2006 (UTC) ********Huh? What did I do? .. . 01:06, 18 November 2006 (UTC) *********Well, I took that from Wookiepedia...the logic behind it being that there are in fact in-universe actors. .. . 01:17, 18 November 2006 (UTC) **********I did not transfer all of these pages over. I thought you did it. I did transfer the templates, however, since they are useful here, but I had no hand in the article transfer. .. . 01:23, 18 November 2006 (UTC) ***********Apology accepted. I'm working on a new "eras" template, if you want to see how it works, head on over to Wookieepedia, and look at an article. They're little icons that appear in the top right corner of each article, and I thought they could be useful here. .. . 01:58, 18 November 2006 (UTC) *No...I don't know how to handle this. I've asked the guy who set it up on Wookiepedia to help me out here; hopefully he'll oblige. .. . 02:19, 18 November 2006 (UTC) **Alright, I've put up a link at imdb.com, and set up a link for mi6.co.uk. So basically, I'm trying to promote some awareness....which is what we need. .. . 05:19, 18 November 2006 (UTC) ***Well, that could work with the gunbarrels, since each actor did a different gunabarrel, but the huge problem I see with that is that Connery was absent for one film, and then came back for Diamonds are Forever. .. . 06:28, 18 November 2006 (UTC) ****Because we would be in the Sean Connery era, and then suddenly in the George Lazenby era, and then straight back into the Connery era. This way, it's more proportrionate. And as for the gunbarrels, it doesn't matter if you can't see who it is, it's the pose of the actor that matters. .. . 06:42, 18 November 2006 (UTC) *****Alright, now we've got a problem. The little era icons no longer come up. .. . 02:50, 19 November 2006 (UTC) Icon I love it! It's fantastic. The old one was really a quick fix...though the logic behind it was that the gunbarrel would form the "Oh", hence: Double O Wiki. But this is better. .. . 08:46, 24 November 2006 (UTC)